A Cyberchase Smut Tale
by theDLS
Summary: Wicked and Motherboard meet at Control Central to discuss plans against Hacker... boy, does it take a turn!


Wicked crossed her legs, running the 3 1/2 inch floppy disk down the center of her chest. She smiled. This was indeed going to be fun. Any minute now, someone would find her sitting in Control Central, and want to know what was going on. She looked forward to showing them... suddenly a light flickered on and Wicked heard static. She wondered what was happening.

"Wicked." Growled an obviously feminine voice. Wicked jumped a mile.

"Oh, hi Motherboard." Wicked sang.

"What do you want Wicked? Even more important, what is that in your hand?" Motherboard demanded.

"A floppy disk." She answered.

"What is on it?" Motherboard was not charmed.

"Do you REALLY want to know what's on it?" Wicked purred, "If you think you can handle it, go right ahead and look. But I warn you... no, you can handle it." Wicked grinned, "By the way, don't you want to slip into someone more comfortable?"

"Ok fine I will look but if it is the least bit bad you will be forced to live with Hacker for the rest of your lonesome life." Growled Motherboard. "As for the rest of what you said, I am speechless."

"Well, you'd be surprised." Wicked muttered. "And I resent that comment. I'm not lonely now that you're here." She turned on the charm again, smoothly holding out the disk. She wiggled it up and down, a predatorial look in her eyes.

"If you were lonely before, I could care less. Now let's see the floppy." Motherboard commanded. Wicked put the floppy into the computer. The next thing they knew, they were looking at Wicked's latest master plan.

"Well? What do you think?" Wicked asked.

"Hmm. I love your idea to take over the Grim Wreaker. Especially the way you want to destroy everything and make it all yours along with Hacker and his henchmen." Said Motherboard.

"Thanks Motherboard. I knew you would appreciate it." Said Wicked.

"Does this mean Hacker won't be creating anymore Chaos?" Asked Motherboard.

"Well, not for awhile anyway. But I'm not going to go through with it unless I get something in return..." Wicked smiled, leaning back.

"What do you want in return?" Asked Motherboard. Wicked pretended to think it over, tapping her lips with a finger.

"Hmm... what would you do? How far would you go for it?" She crossed her legs, leaning back and slightly throwing out her chest in a seductive manner, amused at Motherboard's nervousness, "Hmm?"

"I'll do whatever you want." Said Motherboard. Wicked grinned.

"That's just what I wanted to hear. For starters, slip into your advanced android form. I know you have it here somewhere." Motherboard nervously did as she was told.

"Now what?"

"Come here." Wicked beckoned. Motherboard stepped towards Wicked.

"That was easy. Now what?" Wicked smiled.

"Kiss me."

"WHAT!? Are you kidding!?"

"No. I'm not." Wicked continued smiling. "Are you afraid? I don't bite. Much."

"Okay. Fine." Sighed Motherboard sarcastically. She kissed Wicked on the cheek.

"Now you know that's not what I meant." Wicked said, pulling Motherboard in for a french.

"Fine. Fine." Motherboard French kissed. Wicked complied again, smiling even though her mouth is preoccupied.

"Now what?" Asked Motherboard who is tired of all the kissing.

"Do you have a room anywhere away from surveillance?"

"Uh Sure. Pick any room downstairs."

"Well come on then! Let's go!" Wicked grabbed Motherboard's arm and started dragging her along.

"Wicked. What are you doing?" Motherboard asked.

"Just getting what I want." Wicked smirked.

"Well, how much more bullshit are you planning on doing?"

"As much as I want. Face it, you need help with Hacker." Wicked smirked.

"Fine. Fine. What else do you want?"

"You'll see. Are you sure there's no surveillance down here?" Wicked asked.

"I'm sure it will be just us." Motherboard stated.

"Perfect! Sit down." Wicked commanded. Motherboard sat down in the nearest chair and pulled Wicked down on top of her.

"What's next?"

"Take off the fucking shirt." Wicked growled.

"Wicked. This is getting absolutely ridiculous. But alright." Motherboard removes her shirt growling an obscenity.

"Now the rest!" Wicked fairly snarled. "I'll MAKE you feel something."

"No! I refuse to be naked in front of you." Motherboard said

"Do it. Do it now, or I'll make you." Wicked replied.

"No! Just the pants and socks. That's it!" Motherboard said as she took off her pants and socks. "Well if you insist then maybe I will take off the rest."

"I do insist." Said Wicked. Hacker was beating madly on the window outside screaming, "Hit her! Whip her!"

"Well ok if you insist." Motherboard said as she undressed.

"Now stand up. I have to make a call." Wicked grinned, reaching for her cell phone. She picked it out of its holder and dials. Motherboard stood up.

"Who you gonna call?"

"Hacker. Just sit tight dear, I'll get things rolling in no time." Wicked grinned, still waiting for an answer on the other line. Hacker pulled out his ridiculously tiny cell phone.

"But of course. I must say, Wicked your craft and audacity never cease to amaze" He then dropped the phone and couldn't quite spot it for how microscopic it was. Wicked scoffed.

"Well, that means he'll be here. Sit tight for a little bit." She directed at Motherboard. Motherboard saluted with a "Yes Ma'am!" They soon heard Hacker's familiar impatient footsteps. So, first he was sure Wicked and Motherboard were scheming against him, as he had ALWAYS suspected... but when he found Motherboard in a chair with absolutely NOTHING on...

"Oooookaaayyyy..." and after staring at her a bit too long he turned and headed right back for that door.

"Get back here!" Wicked yelled, locking the door with a flick of her wand. So Hacker walked painfully into the door. His eyes darted from Wicked to Motherboard... well... Motherboard's breasts anyway. Motherboard was compelled to slowly sit back down and avert her gaze.

"Uh... heh, Wicked. Sweetheart. Now, now leave my bowtie alone!"

"Come over here." Wicked grabbed him. "Now, you know what I'm going to say. Strip." She grinned maliciously.

"Ohhh, no. I stopped doing that kind of stuff years ago. OW! No pinching! Jesus!" Hacker said, undoing his cape and crap. Wicked prodded him with her wand.

"Nuh-uh. You know better than that. Keep the bowtie on!" she said. So Hacker was reduced down to a bowtie and a pair of puce boxers.

"Take off the duds." Wicked smiled maliciously. Then sit down next to her." She materialized another chair.

"Ugh! Did you have to make the chair so COLD!?" Hacker glanced at Motherboard, "Well what are YOU staring at!?" trying to hide obvious arousal.

"Now. What shall I do with you two? Let's start with something...simple." Wicked grinned maliciously. "Hackie, what would you suggest?" Hacker kinda leaned back in the chair, genuinely creeped out by Wicked's expression.

"Well frankly I've always been a bondage type of guy."

"What do you think Motherboard? What shall I do with you two?" She now trained her wand on the woman instead. Her gaze however did wander lasciviously towards Hacker.

"Well you obviously have us naked for a reason." Motherboard said.

"Yes, but what do you propose that reason is?" Wicked conjured a chair for herself, sitting in it and eyeing them both. Motherboard tapped her fingers on her knees as she pretended to think.

"Hmm. Is it that you want us to have sex?"

"What a good idea!" Wicked clapped her hands together. "So, now that you've so graciously volunteered, go ahead."

"Oh shit what have I done." Motherboard sighed. "But alright let's do it Hacker. Get it over with and humor your girlfriend."

"Girlfriend? Oh no; Relationship Pending..." Hacker stood up. Seeing so much skin made MB realize just how ridiculously goddamn green he was. It was BLINDIIING! Cool to finally see under the pocket protector though. He grabbed her arms and yanked her up from her chair. Wow, now THAT'S full-figured.

"Well at least she's not a toothpick like YOU, Wicked," he dared.

"I CAN get out the muzzle you know."

"Thanks for the compliment Hackie." Motherboard said, pecking him on the cheek. Now Hacker had to kiss her back. He's nothing more than a withdrawn computer nerd until you appeal to his ego a little. She complied so he ran a finger up her spine, and she sent a reflexive slap his way.

"Oops, sorry Hacker."

"Ugh. That's okay I'm used to it." Hacker was always too eager to get his tongue involved, so he ran his along her lower lip. But she was like a corpse, so he whispered for her to open her mouth in his usual, formal and demanding tone, not wanting to be shut down in front of Wicked. Wicked just shook her head, smiling reminiscently. Even Hacker's nicest way of entreating was just to pin them to the wall.

"Well, go on. Get some action in here." Wicked sighed. "This is just too slow. I don't have all day. And if I get another comment on being too skinny, I'll shrink something you're sure to miss Hacker." She played with her wand reflexively. "I'll have you know that I prefer being just the way I am. I have a nice chest that doesn't hurt my back at all." Hacker coughed,

"coughgorgeandpurgecough"

"Yes Wicked you look perfectly fine and it is good you feel good about yourself. Most people wouldn't feel good about that. Hacker, you shouldn't be gorging and purging. It is dangerous. Now Wicked, when are we going to tell Hackie about the plan?" Motherboard said.

"I KNEW it!" Hacker nearly shoved Motherboard away to point his accusing finger at Wicked,

"Why do you DO this to me?! I'm just another honest, hard-working revolutionary-" Hacker said as he went on a tangent.

"Now Now Hackie, I'm just the same as you. Now I'm not sure if any of you really want me to go through with the plan." Wicked smirked. "Maybe a better one is in order. I was going to join you two, but now that you've commented unfavorably on me, I don't think I want to let you see anymore."

"Wicked when can we get dressed? I don't want to look at His Awfulness's nakedness anymore." Said Motherboard.

"Ay!" Hacker snapped back.

"Well well. That's certainly interesting. But, I don't think so." Wicked reclined, gazing at a certain part of Hacker's anatomy. Hacker kept quiet as Wicked stared him down.

"What do you want to do Hackie?" Wicked cooed, turning in her chair to face him.

"Take it off!" Hacker said. He may talk shit but he likes them slightly anorexic. Wicked shook her head.

"Men." She opened her dress front a little. "What if I stop right here?"

"Then I shall shoot this puppy." Hacker said as he pulled out a gun and a puppy.

"No! Not the puppy!" Motherboard gasped.

"Put that down." Wicked commanded. She stretched open her dress a bit more. "Well?"

"Damn straight." Hacker said as he did away with the gun and hostage. Wicked grinned, stretching her dress open the rest of the way.

"You want to come take care of this for me Hackie?" She motioned to her bra. Now Hacker may have been such a genius it bordered schizophrenia. And he may be able to crack a combination lock in seconds but bras... nu-uh. He totally ripped the bra in a display of masculine manly manhood.

"That was EXPENSIVE!" Wicked cried, smacking him on the head with her wand. Hacker straightened his wig, replying,

"Well that's what you get for spending more than 9 bucks on a bra. Not like YOU need one for anything."

"You are dead for that." Wicked's eyes narrowed. She pointed her wand downwards. "Say goodbye!!" Hacker looked at her with a pleading gaze, striking sympathy in the witch's heart.

"You've got one chance to make it up to me." Wicked snarled.

"Have sex with her!" Motherboard yelled. Hacker totally ripped Wicked's clothes apart. Wicked smiled.

"Finally some nerve." Hacker violently groped Wicked, grinding his pelvic against hers.

"Hacker!!! What are you doing!?" Motherboard shouted.

"What, you're feeling ignored?" Hacker said with a devious smile.

"You can join in if you want..." Wicked purred, slapping Hacker's wandering hand back, "You're moving too fast. Slow down and enjoy it."

"Like, use your wand on Motherboard or something." Hacker said.

"And do what?" Wicked monotoned. "It's not really a great idea."

"Yeah. Do what on me? Hacker, all that you want is to have me permanently shut down."

"Actually I'd rather see you turned on." Wicked replied, twirling her wand. "I'm getting annoyed. Either go by choice or by force Hacker."

"Force! Force!" Hacker shouted giddily.

"Well if you're so ready to see it Hacker, why don't you contribute?" Hacker started totally groping MB and ignored Wicked. "Let's see how she likes THAT!" Wicked reeled him back with duck tape.

"You're not getting away that easily! Get over here and work for your freedom!" Hacker ignored Wicked's commands and continued with Motherboard.

"I'll leave you up on the wall for the kids to find, I swear I will!" Wicked yelled, getting rather annoyed now.

"Let me get dressed Wicked. Then I will help you." Motherboard said.

"I wanted to have some real fun, but since Hacker's being a complete bastard, I guess all I can do is get even today..."

"Let's do it!" Motherboard shouted.

"Follow my lead then!" Wicked singsonged, levitating Hacker. Hacker let out a high-pitched squeal as the two women began their atrocities. Wicked secured the duck tape to the ceiling as well, letting a bit of it dangle, and hooked Hacker on.

"Let's call Marbles." She grinned. Marbles was sitting in the basement watching snuff when he heard the commotion going on. He hit the ceiling with a broom, shouting, "Quiet up there!"

"We have something I think you'll like!" Wicked grins.

"Hey Marbles, come up here if you want." Called Motherboard. Marbles stomped up the stairs in an authoritative manner. With broom still in hand, he tried to open the door all cool-like, but is so frustrated 'cause he can't finish watching his snuff that he's fumbling with the doorknob like an idiot.

"Well," Wicked lifted a finger to her lips, "We've gone this far, but now I'm a little lost. Any good ideas?"

"What is going on in here?" Marbles proclaimed.

"Some plan of Wicked's." Motherboard replied.

"I'm not even going to ask how you people got in here." Marbles asked, poking at Hacker with his broom.

"I walked through the door." Wicked grinned.

"Yeah Wicked wanted some place private so I told her we could come down here." Motherboard said.

Now, Hacker had had his share of erotica, but a foursome, and while bound with painful, sticky, chest hair-removing duck tape... nuh-uh. And with a guy who could officially be considered to be his father... The Wicked Witch was a sicko, wasn't she? But it wasn't his choice, as Wicked had already established. Wicked shrugged, and, seeing as no one else was going to move, magically stripped and wound Marbles up as well, keeping her eyes averted.

"Wicked! Unwind Marbles! NOW!!" yelled Motherboard.

"Ooooh, don't like that do you, Motherboard? Okay Wicked, rape him and make her watch!" Hacker said.

"I'd much rather take her in front of him, even if she is extremely commanding..." Wicked grimaced.

"Well... there IS a broom over there on the floor." Hacker said.

"That's MY broom." Wicked snapped.

"Who do you want to wack with the broom, Hacker?" asked Marbles.

"Hey, hey, you shoulda brought that muzzle of yours! Do it, do it! Ride her!" Hacker shouted.

"You big, green FREAK! I didn't teach you that!" Marbles replied.

"Ride her, Wicked!" Hacker continued.

"Hmmm... there's an idea. I am afraid that if I get near her she'll start yelling though. We don't need anyone else in here..." Wicked caught the look on Hacker's face. "Shush, we don't. Unless you want more people coming in to see you strung up like a turkey."

"Digit. Oh Digit! Come out, come out wherever you are." Said Motherboard

"Oh FUCK no, not him! If he saw me like this, do you have any idea!?!?" Hacker screamed, struggling to get out of the tape. Digit stuck his head in,

"What-" he said before he realized what he was looking at, "What the... why are people bound up in duck tape? Let alone naked?!" Hacker was only moderately ashamed. He knew Digit WAY too well already.

"Err, I have the feeling I'm interrupting something..." Digit said, shifting his eyes.

"Not at all! Come in Digit! I have to show you something." Wicked grinned, as she again fingered her wand in case he ran. Digit walked further in, still looking faintly suspicious at all the nakedness.

"Um, from the way it looks, there's not much left to be revealed..." he said as he slightly looked up at Hacker.

"Well, what would you like to see?" Wicked asked.

"How about Hacker putting on some pants? Ugh." Digit grinned, "Joking aside, I don't even know what I'm here for, let alone what I want to see. How about some suggestions?"

"I would have thought you'd have some great ideas, all things considered... how about hanging out with me?" Wicked grinned, sitting back down.

"Yeah right. Marbles, how about you and me. Hacker can just watch." Motherboard said.

"I KNEW it! I KNEW you two were at it, all those years! Anyway, yeah, I could watch that." Hacker said casually, slightly rotating from the ceiling.

"I wouldn't." Wicked grimaced, beckoning Digit forward again. Digit walked forward, eyeing Wicked.

"Come, let's have fun." Wicked grinned.

"What kind of fun may that be?" he asks flippantly, with a quirk of his eyebrows.

"What kind of fun do you like?" Wicked's smile grew larger. Hacker was still sorta rocking back and forth from tape when he began to shout, "Oh, for Christ's sake, you two get on with it! Spank Digit! He likes it!" Digit shot a glance at Hacker, then turned back to Wicked.

"Let's just say I've been inspired. The best kind of fun," he grinned.

"Let's start!" Wicked grinned, unzipping her boots. Digit snickered, unclipping his bowtie and kicking off his shoes. Motherboard started to undress, saying "Let's go Marbles!" Marbles was still bound in duck tape, preventing any chance he might have of getting a piece. Wicked busied herself with her dress, snickering at Marbles' problem.

"Stop laughing!" Marbles shouted frantically. Motherboard busted into a fit of hysterics. Digit stifled a chuckle and removed his hat, throwing it to the floor.

"You'll have to try better than that, Doc." he grinned as Marbles continued to struggle against his bonds.

"What do you mean?" Marbles asked, wiggling around in the tape.

"What's there to get? You haven't gotten any in years, Doc, and here's your chance. I'm afraid you're gonna have to break those bonds first though." Digit winked.

"I'd love to see him try. Now Digit, what would you like to try?" Wicked said. Digit laughed and walked up to Wicked.

"Perhaps this will give you a hint," he said, grabbing her hand and pulling her into a rough kiss. Wicked quickly complied, running her hands feverishly up and down Digit. He chuckled against her lips.

"Someone's eager," he quipped, sliding his left wing up her waist. Hacker struggled against the duck tape but just managed to rotate back and forth.

"Fucking bullshit! Get your rusty wings off, you piss-ant! Hoe-ass nigga! Puss-dripping cunt!"

"Digit doesn't have to if he doesn't want to, Hacker. Besides, Wicked isn't interested." Motherboard snickered.

"You bet I am!" Wicked snarled, not even bothering to move her mouth away.

"So, Motherboard, when are you gonna torture me in front of Marbles?" Hacker said.

"Now! By the way Hacker, do you know that Wicked wants to take over the Grim Wreaker?" Motherboard said. Digit ignored Hacker's epithets and broke off the kiss, shaking his head.

"Always up to something, aren't you," he said casually to Wicked, all the while letting his wing wander teasingly up Wicked's body.

"Wicked, you HOE! You can duck tape me all you want and make out with that Cyberturkey, but you don't TOUCH my ship!" Hacker screamed. Wicked flipped him off, but Hacker brushed it off.

"So, Motherboard, come on! Make me bleed!" Wicked rolled her eyes, preferring to direct her attention back to Digit.

"It's just more fun that way." She grinned, grabbing hold of his other wing and bringing it up to her chest. Digit flushed a little at this bold motion, but slowly caressed the curve of her chest with his wing, "I completely agree." Wicked continued to grin, "Gonna make a move birdy boy?"

"And what if I am?" Digit removed his wing from Wicked's chest, then began to find a way to undo her dress. Upon their bickering on which enemy shall force themselves upon their rival, a howl was heard from the outside. Everyone's ears perked, their heads erected as a silence fell upon them. A dark figure was seen at the window... glass shattered as none other than Baskerville busted through.

"The night is young, the moon is full... I have an appetite that must be filled!" He ripped off his coat and was left standing in his rugged, cut-off blue jean shorts. He gave a long howl and pounced onto Wicked, his eyes filled with lust... despite this, Motherboard was busy picking which of the men to untie, "Eenie meenie miney moe, catch a tiger by the toe..."

"TOE!" Hacker shouted.

"Uh, if he hollers-" Motherboard continued.

"That's not fair, you're gonna land on Marbles! You started on me on purpose!" Hacker began to whine.

"You know what, if you're going to be that way you can just hang there." Motherboard said as she untied Marbles

"YAY!" Marbles shouted as he ran around naked with his dingaling a-hangin' out. Since Marbles was unwound, Motherboard decided to wind up Hacker even more and then order Wicked to either undress or let everyone else get dressed. Upon hearing Motherboard's demands, Baskerville rose from Wicked and allowed her to stand to address the order.

"I love a woman who takes authority..." he growled in a low voice. Wicked rolled her eyes, standing up dizzily.

"Bastards, the lot of you." She wiped the side of her mouth, ripping her dress completely off. "Come on! Who wants it?!" Digit growled.

"I certainly do." Hacker's cries were muffled by the duck tape. Marbles jumped at Wicked wanting to make the first move. Baskerville jumped and caught Marbles in mid-flight, pinning him to the ground... then got up when he realized Marbles had a slight erection... Wicked stood still, waiting.

"Who's getting first dibs?" She sangsong.

"Well, since Hacker seems to be the only one not having fun... " Digit flew up to where Hacker was dangling from the ceiling and cut the duct tape with his multi-purpose beak.

"You SO owe me for this one." he then landed in front of Wicked.

"Now. Where was I?" he said. Hacker broke free of the rest of the duck tape, ran and punched Marbles for no reason, and then pounced on Wicked, pinning Digit under them both. Poor Digit… that's what ya get for helping The Hacker. Wicked groaned, shoving him off.

"I think you broke my ribs, dammit!"Hacker was in no way sorry or disheartened.

"Be careful iron man!" Wicked snapped, "Some of us are made of lighter things… like sinew…" she flipped him off, making sure she wasn't injured.

"I'm sitting on Digit, but I don't really care. So, come on a little slower."

"Good, maybe that will mean you'll get off me!" Digit said. Baskerville jumped over to Hacker and punches him in the jaw.

"Bitch! Get off my hoe!" he snapped, then ripped off his shorts for no apparent reason. Baskerville gave Hacker a good smack on the ass.

"Are you prepared for my weapon of mass destruction?" Baskerville belted. Marbles was trying to fix Digit's broken butt propeller, knocking it around. Marbles spanked it while Wicked joined in. Though Baskerville was an intelligent being, he couldn't escape from his canine roots. He hopped over to Digit, took a sniff, and proceeded to hike his leg...

"It's stuck." Wicked sighed as she grabbed Digit away from Baskerville. She hiked up her legs and sat Digit down, cranking the propeller.

"Has anyone seen my..." After a moment of thought, it's obvious that her wand would NOT be used correctly in this crowd. Would it affect the way it works?

"My... virginity? Because one of you took it." Baskerville looked up at her with puppy dog eyes and whimpered. He then pulled out a leash and motioned for Wicked to put it on him. Wicked sighed, smiled, and dumped Digit on the ground.

"Come here you." She grabbed the leash, whipping it in both hands. Marbles was still spanking Digit in an analytical sort of way, adjusting glasses, while Hacker looked around for where Motherboard went. Baskerville wagged his tail and leapt toward Wicked.

"I've been a bad dog!" he said with an evil grin smeared across his face. He sat down, waiting patiently for the leash. Wicked's grin widened. She snapped the leash on Baskerville and tugged it.

"Bad dog, you've been a naughty dog. So what shall I do with you, you horrible thing?"

"Less cranking, more spanking!" Digit said, looking at Marbles, "Although I wish Wicked hadn't dropped me on the floor..." Meanwhile Baskerville proceeded to stand on his hind legs, running a sharp claw down the middle of Wicked's breast.

"So... my dear... I think I deserve a spanking for digging in the trash..." he said, referring to her perky breast. Motherboard rolled her eyes

"She obviously hasn't had any children."

"Of course I haven't!" Wicked replied while thinking.

"My services don't just come to anyone you know." She flipped the leash around Baskerville's midsection, jumping up and pinning him down.

"Oh, you'll get more than a spanking, you'll get the whole punishment. Down boy!" She grinned, maneuvering on top of him.

"Now, beg!" Baskerville gave a toothy grin.

"Please don't spank me! I'll be a good boy!" he said, staring up at Wicked. She maneuvered to straddle him.

"Oh, it's too late for that; you have to really work for it now!"

"Oh... I'll WORK alright... heh-heh." he then proceeded to flip over and now straddled Wicked, "but WHAT I'll work... is entirely up to me..."

"Where IS Motherboard? She must be intimidated by me. Oh I don't blame her." Hacker said as he contemplated hitting Marbles again… but started to think Baskerville deserved it more

"Get your sexy, hairy ass off my property!" he yelled.

"Your property? YOURS?" Baskerville said, standing up now and looking Hacker square in the eyes.

"Wow... geez, I'm sorry. If you would've let me know, then... sorry man!" he said, scratching the back of his head and actin' all civilized and what-not! Motherboard then snuck up behind Hacker.

"So, Hacker... still wanna tweak my modem?"she said seductively. Wicked rolled over, now in a pounce position as she glared first at Hacker, then at Baskerville.

"Fucking bastard! I'm not anyone's property you two faced slime encoated bad wig wearing sissy boy!" She crouched lower as her hair frizzed a bit, looking ready to pounce and deal major bodily damage. Hacker WOULD have been all ready for her to pounce if she hadn't insulted his wig. The "sissy boy" was fine, but don't dis the wig! Hacker gave Wicked a talk-to-the-hand and tongue-wrestled with Motherboard. Wicked growled, pouncing on Baskerville instead, with enough anger to send them both tumbling.

"Back for more, baby?" Baskerville said as he landed on top of Wicked. A wide grin fell across his face as drool fell from the tip of his tongue, landing right between Wicked's breasts. Wicked growled, snapping at him. Baskerville dipped his head low and nibbled Wicked's ear, causing a drop of blood to surface. His claws gripped Wicked around the waist as he raised his upper body to get a full view of Wicked. Meanwhile, Motherboard dug her nails deep into Hacker's back, her mouth tightly wrapped against his as she gave into the desires she had held for him for so long. She could feel him pull at her hair, running his fingers ever-so-lightly down her spine... her thighs quivered with excitement as Hacker pulled her right leg up, making sure to keep her balanced.

"Oh, Hacker..." she gasped. Hacker gave a sly smile.

"That's THE Hacker to you..." Hacker dipped her lower and lower till he fell on her on the cold tile. Kissing up and down her neck and along her collarbone and all that good stuff. But as much as he'd get off on it, it just ain't right to refer to someone in third person during sex, so she settled for just "'Hacker." Motherboard then flipped onto Hacker, in the dominant position. Of course, being twice her size, he got back on top of her with little difficulty. Too eager for that eon-long itch to finally be scratched, Motherboard gave in and slid her hands up and down his muscular chest, her lips brushing almost undetectably across his neck. She felt his lips crush clumsily against hers, and his hands slide around her waist as he positioned himself and gasped into his mouth as he entered her. Nearby, Baskerville glanced over at Hacker and Motherboard as they exchanged passionate kisses, hands running up and down each other's bodies. He stared back down at Wicked, who had a disgruntled look on her face. Baskerville gave a sly smile…

"Jealous?" he asked.

"Not hardly. Just surprised." Wicked snarled.

"Fuck me NOW!" she demanded, grinding her hips up against his own feverishly. Baskerville looked down at Wicked, eyes full of evil intention. He sunk his claws deeper into Wicked's waist, causing more blood to flow. He dipped his head in low and licked between her breast as she made a slight moan. Baskerville slid himself between Wicked's soft white thighs and lunged forward, causing Wicked to let out a scream, her back arching in both pain and pleasure.

"NOBODY out-fucks THE HACKER!" came a shout.

"Faster! Harder!" Wicked screamed, arching up to increase the pace. "Gah, you'll lose this one Hackie!" Baskerville let out a long howl as he proceeded to lifted Wicked's legs over her head. He held her hands down with his claws, her body being held down by his great weight. Wicked was trapped beneath the creature as he dug deeper and deeper. Normally Hacker would be pissed that Wicked was screaming "fuck me now" like that, but he had a nice, soft distraction. He guessed he'd just have to finally accept that he had a major Oedipal complex. Hacker thrust into her slowly, his long, dexterous fingers sliding up her sides and squeezing her breasts (which were so much more of a handful compared to Wicked's…) But Motherboard, taking in a shallow, shaky breath and bending her knees, started moving her hips in a circular motion, desperate to increase friction like it was the most important thing in the universe. Every suppressed groan that escaped her had an astounding, demanding power to it, being the omnipotent entity she was, and Hacker found that vexing, and even intimidating. So he thrust into her harder, the palms of his hands flat against the tile on each side of her. Motherboard was collecting as much of Hacker's flesh under her nails as she could, clawing mercilessly down his back. She then let out the most unholy sound in the world. She whispered his name into his ear, earnest and sweet. And she of all people had no business saying his name like that. Hearing this caused Hacker to come… now he pulled out and laid on his back, content with himself.

Nearby…

"Ah, ah, AH!" Wicked growled, refusing to scream, and pumping as hard as she could. She kept her eyes open and bit her lip, tightening her pelvic muscles to grant Baskerville extra pleasure. Baskerville was quickly becoming bored of lying on the floor... after all, he was no ordinary dog. He grabbed Wicked's back with one hand and her thigh with the other, lifting her up in the air and rushing to the nearest wall, pressing her tightly against it. He held both legs with his arms and proceeded to thrust into her as she clenched his shoulders. Wicked grinned, biting her lip so hard blood now ran down it. She didn't look away, determined to win the game of out-fucking. Baskerville's eyes grew red as he thrust faster and faster, licking the blood that dripped down Wicked's neck as he pound her against the wall. Wicked grinned, licking her lip harder in the process, creating a larger flow of blood to run faster.

"So much better than Hackie..."

"Damn right!" Baskerville said as he thrust his tongue into Wicked's mouth, reaching the back of her throat. He looked over at Hacker with a grin, knowing that he had taken Hacker's territory. Baskerville continued pounding Wicked, deeper and faster than before. As the blood hit his mouth, he began to feel his wild side some out. Soon, he came in her, bringing his pounding to a slow halt

Meanwhile…

"Oh get over it; everyone knows you're a whore. And you're butt isn't fixed yet!" Marbles said to Digit, answering his complaints.

"Well, more spanking isn't going to make it much better!" Digit wrenched himself out of Marble's grip.

"What is it that you REALLY want? It seems that everyone is having fun but us." Digit said, glancing at everyone doing the horizontal dance. Marbles looked down at the tin turkey, which had his arms crossed. A wide grin spread across his face as he simply unzipped his pants and took out his cock. Digit sighed…

"Fine, doc! You're the boss!" Digit slid a wing down the length of Marbles' cock and licked the tip experimentally. Marbles leaned his head back in the chair and knocked Digit's hat off as he rubbed his fingers through the bird's ruffled feathers. A slight moan escaped from his wet lips as he pushed Digit's head lower.

"Not so hard, I'm gagging enough already!" Nearby, Wicked was soon up on her feet.

"Get the fuck over here already!" she shouted at Hacker.

"Just wait a second, dammit! I know what I'm doing!" he said, stumbling everywhere. Upon hearing Wicked's request for Hacker to join the fun, Baskerville slapped her hard, causing her to fall to the ground. Now Baskerville and Hacker were left staring at each other over the bloody body of Wicked. Wicked reached up, grabbing Hacker's ankle and tripping him face down hard on the floor.

"Bastard." She mumbled. The naked Baskerville stood there, looking down on the battered remains of Wicked and the sexually satisfied Hacker... Wicked then raised her hand, concentrating and shooting out a beam of magic that froze both Baskerville and Hacker.

"Why are you all so stupid? I need better than what you can apparently give me!" Wicked shouted. Baskerville and Hacker were quickly thawed out due to the warmth of the room. The wolf began to walk over to Wicked, a devilish smile rising upon his face. He grabbed Wicked's hand and pulled her close, peering down into her dark eyes. Just as he's about to go in for the kiss, he heard a door open. Everyone turned in the direction of the sound to see a large female wolf walking in, dressed in a old fashion nightgown and carrying a frying pan. Baskerville knew that it was about to go down.

"Billy Bob Baskerville, what did I tell you about sleepin' around?" she said as she walked up to Baskerville. Several pups tagged behind her, trying to nip the bottom of her nightgown. Baskerville released Wicked and stared at Mrs. Baskerville as she approached him. She met him face-to-face and growled.

"You done went an' left your weddin' ring on da dresser! I shoulda known that you'd be out, sleepin' wit dis huzzie an' all!" she said, pointing her mighty skillet at Wicked.

"Hey!" Wicked took offense, "It's not my fault he hasn't got it good enough at home." She grinned sardonically, just waiting for a fight. While not as strong as some of the others, her magic could take any sort of embarrassing curse.

"Besides, I haven't got it good around here either! Between Iron Man and Digit, I needed something better." Wicked gripped. Then, out of nowhere, Motherboard interrupted…

"So Wicked… why don't you tell everyone your plan for taking over the Wreaker?" she said.

"Don't ask her. She's still delirious from all the... hey, now that's an idea. When are you and Wicked gonna get it on? That's what I've been waiting for since I was first duct taped." Hacker said to Motherboard.

"Whenever she feels like doing something interesting!" Wicked almost screamed. Sexual frustration was gaining on her. She was certainly able to keep going. The question was… who else could? Digit disengaged himself from Marbles in reply.

"Believe me, this is not exactly sexual satisfaction for me either..." he said with a shudder. Marbles quickly slapped him like the filthy $5 whore that he was. Nearby, Mrs. Baskerville was obviously insulted by Wicked's attack on her sexual skills, seeing as how she had pushed Baskerville off to the side and was now grabbing Wicked's collar.

"You filthy ho! Look 'a you! Ain't even got no clothes on! An' you all wet, drippin' on the floor! Someone gonna slip in tha' gooey stuff and hurt demselves!" she said, raising her frying pan to hit Wicked. Baskerville shook his head in disgrace and looked at Hacker.

"Please... just tame her... Master..." he said. Hacker clapped giddily and yanked the frying pan from her the female.

"I know, I know. That witch is such a whore she makes Digit look like Mother Teresa. Now lose that nightgown, it's such a turnoff!" Hacker said seductively. Mrs. Baskerville eyed him suspiciously.

"Come on, you know you... ugh, want to come see my HARD DRIVE! It ain't floppy, baby!" Hacker said.

"What you doin'! Let go 'a me!" Mrs. Baskerville shouted.

"Shhh, lady! Just relax, It'll make it much easier for the both of us that way." At that, Mrs. Baskerville took her pan and whacked Hacker right upside the head.

"AHH!" he screamed. Mrs. Baskerville started whacking him with it while he twitched on the floor. She climbed on top of him.

"Oh, 'just relax'! Relax, huh Bitch!" she yelled.

"Help! Violation! Rape!" Hacker squealed. Mrs Baskerville ripped off her nightgown, still sitting on top of Hacker, her firm fuzzy breast now fully revealed. Her appetite was growing for something outside the lines of 'fine and furry'. She wanted a REAL man... er, cyborg rather. Mr Baskerville watched as his wife molested Hacker and let out a long sigh again. His pups watched in wide-eyed amazement at the ongoing spectacle before them.

"Daddy, what is mommy doing to that man?" one asked. Mrs. Baskerville hopped up and down on top of Hacker with frying pan in hand. She let out a long howl as she began the long climb to the state of orgasmic ecstasy.

"GAAAD! Stop biting!" Hacker shouted. Mr. Baskerville shook his head in disgust and grabbed his clothes. He began heading towards the door, grabbing the pups as they starred at their mother who was now performing oral sex on the Hacker. He left, looking back at his wife, teary eyed, feeling somewhat betrayed. Though he was less than faithful himself, he had always depended on his wife to stay be his side. He whimpered slightly, for he now knew that every dog had its day. Soon Mrs. Baskerville was done with Hacker and proceeded to lick herself clean. In another random burst, Motherboard laughed at Hacker, stole Wicked's hat, put it on, and attempted to run but instead tripped over Wicked. Motherboard was then forced to kiss Wicked again.

"Yeah! Now hit her for no reason!" Hacker shouted from the sidelines. Wicked pinned Motherboard to the floor.

"Aha, now I may get some real action yet!" Wicked said with a grin. Mrs. Baskerville walked away from The Hacker and went to the bathroom to take a shower... that whore! One of the little Baskervilles, John Boy, ran up to the Hacker before they left and gave him small, innocent lick on the face. He looked up at the cyborg with large bubbly eyes, somewhat piercing the heart of that cruel criminal. Mr Baskerville didn't notice that John Boy had left the pack. He and the other 4 pups walked out the door and headed on home. Now John Boy was left staring up at the libido drained Hacker, wanting to give him a good snuggle. Hacker pet the pup, too tired to care, wondering where his boxers are. John Boy looked up at Hacker inquisitively.

"What are Motherboard and Wicked doing?"

"Having a wrestling match."

"So Motherboard's winning? 'Cause she has Wicked pinned-"

"Well, no, Wicked's definitely winning. Just don't ask questions. I'm trying to keep score and it takes a LOT of concentration." Off in the distance, Mrs. Baskerville stood in the shower, draped in nothing but warm water and suds. She hummed to herself, not noticing the black figure that lurked outside of the shower curtain. Despite this, Mrs. Baskerville continued to sing to herself in shower, lathering up her fur, unaware of the figure that loomed beyond the shower curtain. The figure drew darker and darker as it came closer. Mrs. Baskerville turned around just as the figure pulled open the curtain to reveal that it was... Lady Lovelace. She walked calmly up to Mrs. Baskerville, stripping off her garments one by one. Mrs. Baskerville was about to scream just as Lovelace pressed one finger softly to her lips. Lovelace used her other hand to grab Mrs. Baskerville tightly around the waist and drew her close. She ran her hand down the inside of Mrs. Baskerville's thigh and removed her other hand from Mrs. Baskerville's lips. Mrs. Baskerville could only stare in awe as the beautiful woman that stood before her face reached in to give her a long kiss, halfway sucking on the bottom. Mrs. Baskerville's eyes then grew wide, half in shock, half in pleasure as Lovelace's finger rose up into her. Lovelace could only giggle as Mrs. Baskerville was rendered helpless. After a period of loud howling which no one was very interested in discovering the cause of, Hacker saw Ada Lovelace waltzing out of the bathroom, soaking wet. He defied gravity and other such basic physical laws by jumping to his feet in a hundredth of a second. Unfortunately, Marbles was also all ready to get it on with her. Problem with gettin' it on was that he couldn't even get it up.

"Get up you stupid bastard!"

"Squee?" it peered at the floor.

"Um... Digit, can you do me a favor?" Marbles asked. Lovelace stood before the naked crowd, making quite a puddle on the floor. She gave a wink at Hacker and slowly put one finger in her mouth. She sucked it in and then pulled it back out, letting it linger on her tongue. She had yet to realize that Marbles was close by. Hacker couldn't help expanding his chest and tightening a few muscles to try and look that much better than the old man trying to catch up to them.

"Are you going to go have a wrestling match with miss Lovelace now?" John Boy asked him.

"I'm hoping so." Hacker replied.

"How come no one wants to wrestle with me?"

"Oh, for fuck's sake. If you want to be here, you're not allowed to talk anymore. NOBODY'S wrestling with you."

"I will! I'm real good with kids!" Digit cried, though was totally ignored. Marbles, in a rush to reach the lady, fell on his face 'cause his pants were around his ankles.

"That's does it!" Marbles took out his trusty Viagra (cue Popeye theme). Hacker spied the bottle and advanced towards him.

"Ooo! Pills! Good, 'cause I have one hell of a headache!" He said, snatching the bottle away and taking one.

"So what was it?" he asked. Everyone gasped as Digit just laughed his ass off. John Boy whimpered slightly until he noticed the large object petruding from Hacker's mid-section!

"Yay! Beat that lady up, Hacker!" he shouted. Lovelace then noticed Marbles standing nearby with his erection, a seductive smile on his face. She almost screamed until Marbles placed a hand over her mouth, petting her.

"Quiet, my dear. Daddy's here now..." Marbles cooed. Hacker then crossed his arms.

"I'll beat the crap out of him if it should please you, Ada." He said. Of course, he's only being polite because there were certain… pressing matters he needed to take care of at the moment. While Hacker was distracted, Digit approached John Boy.

"Soooo… John Boy, how old are you?" he asked. Wicked soon noticed the commotion between the men and rose up from Motherboard. Wicked was unsatisfied the moment she noticed Ada. She began to squirm.

"I want her!" Wicked screamed. Motherboard had been her choice, but that was before Ada!

"She's mine!" Wicked grinned as she hooked her arms around Ada.

"So lovely, why not try a real treat instead of these generics?" Hacker stood over Wicked and Lovelace.

"Hurry uuuuup! I'm out of females and Marbles is NOT an option! Come ooooon!" he whined in anticipation. Wicked kicked him in shin while still rubbing on Lovelace. Hacker cussed his heart out and continued to try to pry Wicked off the still moderately surprised lady Lovelace.

"Get offfffff!" Hacker cried. He ran around with a perpetual erection due to the Viagra.

"Someone help me! It won't go away!" Wicked laughed at the pitiful sight.

"Oh my God! This isn't funny! Oh my God! Look at it!" Hacker pointed at his member.

"I can SEE that, thank you. Just jack off." Wicked said in between kisses with Ada.

"In FRONT of people!?" Hacker whined. Wicked ignored the previous statement. Meanwhile, Motherboard barely had enough to time to get up from the floor before she noticed why Wicked had left her. Motherboard gasped as she watched Wicked and Lovelace, now on the floor, roll around. Her eyes watered a bit as she felt somewhat betrayed. Perhaps there was no room in this vast world for a lover such as herself? It was no longer about love, but simply dirty, raunchy sex with whoever you could find. She was simply a hole to them. Hacker noticed the emotionally vulnerable Motherboard and saw his opportunity. Motherboard looked over to Hacker, meeting his glance for one odd moment. How strange that her mortal enemy was the only one that had stuck through til the end for her, the only one that seemed to care. Hacker was overjoyed that he was going to get another chance at Motherboard. Honestly, making love to her left one feeling refreshed and peaceful. It's like you just fucked Jesus or something. Motherboard walked calmly up to Hacker and placed her head on his chest while at the same time avoiding his erection. Hacker understood, because he'd avoid his own erection if he could right now. He pat her on the head as if she were a child, even though their relationship, if you could call it that, was kind of the inverse. Nearby, Marbles wasn't having nearly as much luck.

"DAMMIT! I mean, darn it." He yelled as the Viagra kicked in. Wicked ignored the emotionally crushed Motherboard and the sexually frustrated Marbles; all of her attention was drawn to Ada.

"How about you? Are you too chaste, or will you be good?" Wicked asked Ada, grinning now that everyone had left her territory to herself. Back to Hacker and Motherboard, the ruler of Cyberspace gave a slow lick on Hacker's chest, happy that Hacker had taken her in. She rubbed one hand down his abdomen and then delicately wrapped her hand around his member. Hacker braced himself. Whenever Wicked would pretend to be gentle, when he'd let his guard down… YANK! Poor guy. Hacker slowly encouraged her to the floor. He was seriously friggin' desperate. Motherboard complied with Hacker's silent command and lowered herself onto her knees. Hacker's hand on the top of her head kept her steady. She now stood face-to-face with Hacker's monstrous (insert name), trying to decide what she should do. While this was occurring, Wicked continued to latch onto Ada, still watching Hacker though, grinning. Motherboard closed her eyes and delicately placed her tongue on the head of Hacker's penis. It wasn't as challenging as she'd thought. That small act itself had him extremely appreciative. As Motherboard licked her tongue over Hacker's penis, she grasped the back of his thighs tightly. Slowly she curled her lips around her teeth and placed the foreign object further and further in to her hot, moist mouth. Close by, Lovelace laid underneath the frivolous Wicked, letting her lips graze across Wicked's body at any chance she could get. Her hands couldn't stay still as she ran them along the inside of Wicked's thighs. Lovelace wrapped her lips around Wicked's, thrusting her tongue into her. Also, not to be forgotten, Mrs. Baskerville, after taking yet another shower, put her nightgown on and looked around for John Boy. The little pup laid curled up inside of Hacker's clothes, watching the 'wrestling match' ensue. Mrs. Baskerville finally found John Boy and grabbed him.

"You don needa be watchin' dat, boy!" she said as she carried John Boy out of the room. John Boy whimpered slightly, knowing that he would probably never see Hacker again. Returning to Hacker, he couldn't help thrusting forward a little into her mouth. He knew he wasn't going to be able to take this much longer. He just wanted to fuck her 'till she was unconscious. Motherboard gagged as Hacker thrust, wrapping her tongue around him at the same time. She eventually brought her head away and flicked the tip of Hacker lightly with her tongue. Hacker made a very unmanly squeaky noise.

"Omigad, don't do that! And if you think I'm gonna bother going down on you..." he started to gripe until he noticed that John Boy was being carried off. John Boy was being carried over his mom's shoulder, hand outstretched to Hacker, his voice deeper due to it happening in slow-motion

"Nnnnnooooo!"

"Jooooohn boooooy!" John boy jumped out from his mother's grasp and galloped with all his strength to the nude Hacker, ignoring the heaps of clothes laid about, surpassing the mounds of entangled flesh caught in the passion of sexual ecstasy. Only one thing mattered now... Motherboard looked up at Hacker, who was now more focused on a little pup than he was on her. Hacker and the pup reunited momentarily, but the reunion was cut short due to Hacker's rather LARGE problem at hand. Wicked opened one eye at the commotion going on, glanced towards Hacker and John Boy, then returned to caressing Ada. Her fingers wandered lower and lower. Lovelace closed her eyes as she felt Wicked's finger linger along her body. Seeing that Ada and Wicked were entangled, Hacker panicked.

"Oh God! I think I'm dying! There's nothing to have sex with!" he cried. Gasping, he spotted a squirrel outside the window! As he darted towards the squirrel, he got trapped in the window. The squirrel wagged it's sexy tail to taunt him. Motherboard watched on, angered that the only one she trusted had betrayed her. Instead of shouting out in anger, she simply stood up and went into a nearby room, mumbling something under her breath. While Hacker was stuck in the window, John Boy pounced playfully onto the squirrel, killing it in the process. He looked at the squirrel, trying to figure out why it wouldn't move. It seemed that Hacker was just gonna hafta give himself a helping hand. Well... he would, but he was stuck in the window.

"Help! Someone jack me off! Or help me out of the window, either way." Marbles, upon hearing Hacker's cries, walked over to window, looking down upon Hacker's large... er, weiner. He licked his lips slowly... nearby, Lovelace began to feel a little bold as she ran her fingers closer to Wicked's cavity, clawing at her back with the other hand. Returning to Hacker, Marbles rubbed his delicate hand along the stem of Hacker penis, raising his eyebrows in a playful manner. Marbles lowered his head down to flick the head of Hacker's penis with his tongue, letting his saliva flow onto it. Soon, all were interrupted when Motherboard emerged back into the room, now clad in every bit of leather and metal known to the modern sex shop. With her mighty whip in hand, she marched over to Wicked and gave her a quick slap on the ass!!! Wicked looked up, puzzled.

"Ada, dear, would you mind if she joined us for a threesome?" Wicked inquired. Just before Ada could get out an answer, Motherboard had already encased her hands in cuffs and gagged her with a rag. Through all this, Hacker had a problem. It could have just been the Viagra, or the sound of Motherboard's whip a few feet away, but he had a feeling it was owed to how disgusting and horrific this whole situation was. Well, whatever the cause, he was soon ejaculating so hard he could've sworn a hole was just breached in the space-time continuum, his semen dripping from the good doctor's mouth. Hacker cried tearfully through this. John Boy watched in shock from his dead squirrel post as Hacker cussed, cummed and cried in window. Motherboard was not deterred by the event though. She wacked Wicked.

"You Bitch. You LIED to me!" she screamed. She then wacked Hacker. Marbles rose, commanding Motherboard to stop.

"You are acting too out of character!" he said with a wiggle of his mustache.

"You're out of character yourself, Marbles!" she snapped back. Hacker fell out of the window as Motherboard kicked him in gut. She continued to beat the crap out of everyone, accusing them of deceit, barbarity, and of course being out of character.

"I can't stand it anymore!" Hacker screamed, and fell dramatically in pool of his own juices. While Motherboard was distracted, Wicked rose from her make out session, grabbed the whip and set it on fire, only for the reason of creating chaos. The whip set the nearby drapes on fire, causing panic to ensue.

"Someone should douse that fire." Hacker said, then noticing Ada bound and gagged and in perfect position. Ada lied on the floor, hands and feet tied, butt flaunted highly in the air. She was just ripe for the pickin'.

"Don't you dare!" Wicked hissed grabbing Hacker's arm, "She's mine." Hacker jerked his arm out of Wicked's grip before she had a change to dig her nails in.

"Oh no, I've been waiting a couple of decades for this and no harlot like you is going to get in my way!" He then shoved her gently, while Ada mmmphed and tried to wriggle out of the way. Wicked's eyes narrowed and she pounced on Hacker, using a bit of magic to fuel the impact.

"I told you no!" Hacker fell over backwards, wind knocked out of him and her weight on his chest not making it any easier. Meanwhile, Motherboard found Marbles cowering under a table, hiding from her wrath... she lifted her flaming whip and slammed it down on the table, sending pieces flying in every which direction while ablaze. Marbles looked up at Motherboard, who had a huge strap-on attached to her midsection. An evil smile spread across her lips... Marbles adjusted his glasses nervously, wishing he hadn't pissed her off all those years just because she was stuck on a screen and he thought he'd get away with it.

"Ow, stop! Go slower at least… Jesus!" Marbles cried.

"Uh-huh. How's it feel to have the dust off YOUR circuit board cleaned out, huh, bitch! Maybe YOU should've gone slower back THEN, huh? Maybe I should use a friggin vacuum, huh? Fucking whore!" Motherboard screamed at the man. Once Motherboard was done ripping through the insides of Marble's anus, she turned her attention towards Digit who stood with his back against a corner, holding a wing up to protect his face.

"Um... uh... what are you doing? That look on your face is scaring me!" whimpered Digit. Motherboard giggled slightly as she held Digit down on a table, avoiding the assault from his beak, and handcuffed him to the legs. She put a blindfold over his eyes and gagged him so he couldn't say a word. She then pulled out a new weapon... the bug zapper! Motherboard spanked Digit with the bug zapper, sending a current through him that jolted every sexual circuit within him. However, the bug zapper got caught on his propeller, turning the cheap thrill into much pain. Through much struggle and foul language, Motherboard managed to pry the instrument off. Motherboard then kicked Digit, sending him flying across the room and crashing into a wall. Stars flew around his head as he passed out. Motherboard laughed maniacally as she simply skipped around with her tongue hanging out. Not far off, Hacker caught Wicked's scent... under the stink of all that sex of course. He couldn't enjoy this one though, for he was a man on a mission! He had to outdo Baskerville! Somehow! Wicked growled, pushing at Hacker. Ada was now disgruntled as it had appeared that Hacker and Wicked had forgotten about her. Ada wormed her way over to Dr Marbles and attempted to smile at him through the mounds of leather straps that bounded her. Ada blinked innocently up at Marbles, who was leaning against the wall and smoking a cigarette. He looked down at her coldly.

"Sorry, Ada... you're just not my type anymore..." he said and kicked her off to the side. Marbles finished his cigarette and jumped in the fur-covered shower. His day of self discovery was finally over. Nearby, Wicked growled, kicking Hacker in the gut as she tried to get away.

"What are you DOING?" Wicked screamed, as the kick sent Hacker airborne, crashing through the window, further flattening a dead squirrel, and rolling across an intersection. He held his abdomen from the pain.

"God dammit! I was trying to rape you! I should get to rape at least ONE person today after what I've been through! Look what the Viagra did to it down there! Look!" he popped it upside the head

"Stupid whore!" he muttered.

"If you'd be nicer I could help you with that problem." Wicked growled, setting her hand on fire. Ada, seeing Wicked's hand on fire, hopped over to the flame and caught herself on fire. Soon the straps were burned away and Ada was free, joining in with Motherboard's skipping.

"If you don't, well let's say we'll run into some problems. Bastard." She grinned.

"Psh, you're not going to help me with anything, not if you're gonna be that way about it. Yep, bet you're sorry NOW." he crossed his arms in arrogance... obviously delusional about the whole situation.

"You're delusional." Wicked flatlined, "I guess you'll have to take care of that little problem all by yourself... maybe with Marbles again?" She smiled nastily. Hacker shuddered at the thought of Marbles.

"You have to promise me you'll never mention that again" Hacker moaned. He gave a warning yank at Wicked's hair.

"You've done it with just about everyone here. It's not fair you should get Ada. She's too good for you!" Hacker said. Wicked then bitch-slapped Hacker. Everyone knew it was bound to happen. Hacker could do nothing else but rub his cheek and kindly ask her if she was as turned on as he was right now.

"That would make her off-limits even in the best dreams for you now, wouldn't it? Say something like that again and I'll slap you with the hand that's on fire, big boy. If you want it, you're going to learn to ask for it nicely or suffer the consequences!" Wicked sang, high on power.

"You sick bitch! You sick, evil, sadistic woman! You can't make me do it. There is no WAY the Hacker is going to beg. Women beg to be with ME, dammit!" he bragged. His rant was met by a most evil glare from Wicked.

"Ugh! Wicked you have to! Everyone's watching, look! Even that dead squirrel! You have to let me fuck your brains out! The whole nation is watching!" Again, pointing at his swollen, pulsating dick as if it makes some kind of statement. Hacker, for the good of the nation, started violently groping Wicked whether she liked it or not, rubbing areas where he ought not to, gettin' dem darn juices 'a flowin! Wicked promptly slapped him again, with the ignited hand this time. She pounced onto him, assuming the dominant position, knowing it would make him mad. Hacker held the side of his face, crossing his eyes and bitching thoroughly, but unable to fight for the top position due to a first-degree burn. The pain on the side of his face was forgotten completely when Wicked dug her nails into a certain special area, already sensitive from enhancive drugs and overuse. Satisfied at Hacker's reaction, she let loose a little bit. With his incurable masochism, Hacker was already at the point of no return (of course he was guilty of most of the well-known sexual deviations, Lord forbid anyone should ever find out). He slid his hands up the inside of Wicked's thighs eagerly and almost frantically. Wicked's grin intensified. She shut her legs to trap Hacker's hands.

"Now, now Big Boy, you know what you have to do." She purred. Hacker looked on puzzled. Wicked shook her head is response.

"Ask for it. Ask nicely and you may get it." Hacker intended to shout an authoritative NNNNNEVAH! But it came out a pathetic, weak, "N-never!" He wriggled his fingers, trying to get out, ticking Wicked slightly. She demanded he stop that, but he insisted that wasn't possible, for he couldn't get his hands out. A few minutes of "stop it!" and "you're not letting me!" ensued. Anyway, apparently Wicked didn't understand that "you have to, the nation is watching" was as close as Hacker could get to begging. See? Always putting his all into a relationship, and his selfish other lends him no acknowledgement. He grinded against her bottom pathetically for some release. It was truly sad to look at, so Digit took a picture. God bless Digit's good ol' camera. Wicked managed to roll over, still somehow keeping him trapped.

"Do it, or else!" Wicked said with a toothy smile.

"Or else what?" Hacker demanded out of frustration.

"Put out, God dammit! Since when did your crotch become the holy fuckin' grail?" he shouted. Wicked wasn't angry over what he said. She just waited patiently for him to beg, knowing he would eventually give in...

"But not TODAY!" Hacker shouted... even though no one else had heard his thoughts, and therefore had no idea what he was answering to when he screamed "not today" apparently at random.

"What?" Wicked asked, grabbing his arms and digging her nails in. Hacker was a strong-willed individual. But this was a matter of self-preservation. If Wicked didn't put out he was sure he'd die. Finally, he shouted to the ceiling in defeat, as Wicked wore a triumphant smirk.

"Okay! Put out, I'll do anything. P-pleeeease! There, I said it! Dammit! I'm BEGGING you!" But as he was saying this, he hardly realized his mini Iron Man going limp from exhaustion.

"Noooooo!" He should've tried Cialis. Wicked snickered, releasing him.

"Too bad for you, tough guy."


End file.
